


Holy Hands

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Series: Over My Head [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: You're stressing during a photo op with Tom. He is (of course) amazing and helps you through it.





	Holy Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @ helayes. Come chill with me there if ya want.

How were these people so easygoing? Everyone in line was chatting, not a care in the world. Meanwhile, you were freaking out. Your palms were sweaty and a couple puffs on your inhaler may well be needed. Only the fact that you had spent money on this photo op kept you from bolt to the bathroom for a good ol' anxiety attack.

The line crept forward and eventually it was your turn. You tugged on your skirt and stepped forward. Though you loved your Sailor Mercury cosplay, you were suddenly and acutely aware of how short it was.

And Jesus, Tom was so inhumanly gorgeous. What gave him the right? The man was so tall and you so very tiny, you had to look up to make eye contact with him as he introduced himself. 

"I'm uh...(Y/N)." You managed to spit out your name.

"And do you want any particular pose?"

"I'd really like a hug but my arms aren't cooperating." Oh. Dear god. What kind of idiot were you?

"Ahh." Tom nodded in understanding. "May I hug you?" 

You gave your consent and Tom's arms were around you, toasty warm and comforting. The camera flashed and you heard the printer whirring. It was time to go. You could swear Tom gave you a final squeeze before pulling away. 

You took your photo and looked it over. Tom's beard brushed the top of your head and thank all the gods that he hadn't seen the stupid look on your face. 

He'd have forgotten you already but you turned and damn if Tom wasn't watching you leave. The way his eyes crinkled with even a slight smile...what the fuck? You couldn't help but grin back and heaven help you, it was a toothy one.

**Author's Note:**

> Soon to have a sequel!


End file.
